Episode 058
Handlung kurz Beim genaueren Betrachten der Deckenmalerei stellt Nami fest, dass die Insel, auf der sie sich befinden, nicht die Verlorene Insel der Drachen ist, sondern dass es Warship Island sein könnte. Tatsächlich erinnert sich Ryu daran, dass Warship Island das Geheimnis der Drachen verbirgt. Also beschließt die Crew, wieder zurück zu fahren. Im selben Moment taucht Eric auf, der Ryu ans Leben will. Handlung lang Ruffy und seine Freunde sind durch den Boden in eine riesige Höhle gestürzt. Sie entdecken an der noch vorhandenen Decke Malereien. Sie können sie leider nicht deuten. Nur Nami hat verstehen können was die Malerei erzählt. Sie schlussfolgert, dass Solitary Island in Wirklichkeit Warship Island ist. Auf der Insel, wo sie sich jetzt befinden, haben die Menschen warscheinlich Ryu als Gott verehrt und zu ihm gebetet. Abiz bittet Ryu, sich zu erinnern. Er schaut zum Deckengemälde herauf und genau in diesem Moment fliegen Vögel daran vorbei. Er erinnert sich, wie er mit seinen Gefährten geflogen ist, über diese Insel hinweg nach Warship Island. Ryu teilt Abiz mit, dass das Nest der Drachen östlich vom Berg auf Warship Island befindet. Abiz ist traurig, den jetzt haben sie all die Anstrengungen umsonst unternommen. Doch die Piraten muntern sie wieder auf. Dann erscheint Erik an der Decke. Da das Nest der Drachen allem Anschein nach unter dem Meeresspiegel befindet, will er Ryu töten. Zorro rät Ruffy, mit den anderen zu verschwinden. Er kümmert sich um Erik. Ruffy ist einverstanden und Lysop fragt ihn, wie sie hier rauskommen wollen. Ruffy rennt gegen die Wand, doch die zittert nicht mal. Verspätet bricht sie dann doch zusammen und Ruffy ist zufrieden. Erik springt in die Ruinen herunter und der Kampf gegen Zorro beginnt. Ruffy sieht sich die Malerei nochmals an. Dann schreit Zorro, er soll endlich verschwinden denn er mache das hier doch nicht zum Vergnügen. Ruffy entschuldigt sich und sie fliegen aus den Ruinen den Berg herunter, landen und brettern die Strasse entlang. Diesmal geniesst nur Ruffy die Fahrt. Zorro muss einem Angriff ausweichen und Erik nutzt die Gelegenheit um abzuhauen. Zorro verfolgt ihn. Erik entdeckt sie, dann hat Zorro in eingeholt. Doch Erik gibt nicht so schnell auf und rennt weiter, immerzu Wirbelstürme feuernd. Zorro wirft einen Ast und lässt Erik stürzen. Dann hört er die anderen schreien und schaut auf. Erik nimmt etwas Sand auf und wirft ihn Zorro in die Augen. Währenddessen hat die Truppe auf dem Floss grosse Schwierigkeiten. Sie kommen gleich an eine senkrechte Wand, an der ein Weg im Zickzack herunterführt. Doch sie haben die Strecke bewältigt. Nami ist schon erleichtert, als sie rückwärtsfahrend die letzte Strecke in Angriff nehmen, doch Lysop meint, so viel Glück kann man doch nicht haben. Dann prallt das Floss an einen Stein und Lysop, Nami und Sanji landen im Wasser. Ruffy will einen Applaus und dann die Segel setzten. Dann zwitschert ein Vogel Abiz zu, dass Zorro in grossen Schwierigkeiten ist. Erik will gerade den finalen Schlag gegen Zorro einleiten, als sie ein lauthals geschrienes "Zorro" von Ruffy hören. Dann greift Ruffy Zorro mit der Hand. Er hat ihn. Lysop betet noch für Zorr, dem es gar nicht mehr wohl ist und dann zieht Ruffy. Es ist klar, dass Zorro eine Bruchlandung hinlegt und Ruffy das mit einem einfachen "tut mir leid" erledigt. Zorro weiss, eines Tages erwischt er ihn. Die Marine entdeckt die Flying Lamp wieder erscheinen und nimmt die Verfolgung auf. Auch Erik ist wieder an Bord. Die Flying Lamp lässt die Kriegsschiffe weit hinter sich. Doch Nami weiss nicht, was sie tun sollen, wenn sie bei Warship Island ankommen. Ruffy antwortet, sie müssen nur ganz schnell das Nest der Drachen finden, dann erholt sich Ryu und er kann ihnen helfen. Einfacher gesagt als getan. Doch ihr Plan wird durchkreuzt. Das riesige Schiff des Marineadmirals kommt ihnen entgegen. Hinter ihm erscheinen unzählige andere Kriegsschiffe. Sie umkreisen das Piratenschiff und verbinden ihre Schiffe mit Stahlketten. Abiz weiss nicht, was sie tun sollen. Lysop antwortet, sie gehen auf die Schiffe und erledigen die Marine. Abiz fragt Lysop, ob er das wirklich schafft. Der ruft Sanji, Zorro und Ruffy, sie sollen schon mal anfangen. Die finden den Plan gar nicht so dumm und machen sich auf den Weg. Der Marineadmiral befiehlt, das Piratenschiff unter Beschuss zu nehmen, aber ja nicht das Floss dahinter zu erwischen. Angewendete Attacken *Erik **Kama Kama no Kamaitachi Midareuchi Kämpfe *Zorro gegen Erik